Captivation of the Red and Green
by aallisonokeefe
Summary: Draco meets Melaana, a girl who changes his life forever. Is there a secret about Melaana that Draco doesn't know about? What happens when he falls in love with her... Will change rating in later chapters for protection. CHAPTER 7 NOW UP!
1. Enemy of the Summer

Melaana covered her eyes as sunlight drifted into Ginny Weasley's bedroom I have No Title Yet

by ??

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter; J.K.Rowling does. The only thing of this story I own is the plot and Melaana Cartlson.

**Chapter One:** Enemy of the Summer

Melaana covered her eyes as sunlight drifted into Ginny Weasley's bedroom. Hermione sighed and Ginny let out a loud, groaning yell. Caught by surprise, Melaana gave a small jump, rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

"Whoops! Sorry, Laana," Ginny said sleepily, peering over the bed at Melaana.

"'Sall right," Melaana said, wincing as she shakily stood up.

Melaana Carlson had met Ginny Weasley on the Hogwarts Express the previous year, and, being introduced by Ginny, she had met Harry Potter, Ginny's brother Ron, and Hermione granger.

"What fell?" Ron yawned, opening Ginny's bedroom door.

"I did," Melaana said, rubbing her tailbone gently. "Fell outta bed."

"Ouch," Ron said. "Anyways, mum says you've gotta get up. She's said someone is coming to stay here over the summer."

"Who?" Hermione asked, standing up and stretching her arms.

"Dunno," Ron said. "Wouldn't say."

Ron exited the room and left the three girls to get dressed.

As Hermione, Ginny, and Melaana were walking down the many steps, they could hear Mrs. Weasley shouting at the twins, Fred and George.

"You boys better straighten out your act before the school year, or you two won't be going–"

"What do'ya mean 'we wont be going to school this year?" Fred shouted.

"You didn't let me finish," Mrs. Weasley said. "You'd better straighten out your act, or else you won't be going to school this year with all the hairs on your head!"

"Oh," George said quietly. "That's what you meant."

"That's exactly what I meant!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, but then stopped when she saw Melaana, Ginny and Hermione walk into the kitchen. "Good morning, dears," she said, pulling out her wand from her apron pocket and giving it a little flick.

Eight plates, forks knives, and glasses floated magically out of one of the cabinets and onto the kitchen table, where Ron, Harry, Fred and George were already sitting. Mrs. Weasley gave her wand another flick, and a pot and pan that were on the stove floated over to the table.

"Eat up," Mrs. Weasley said, placing a large plate pilled with buttered toast on the tabled.

As they ate, Mr. Weasley came down the stairs, buttoning his cloak for work. "Is he here yet?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, flicking her wand at the teapot bubbling on the stove, causing steam to issue from its spout.

"His mother explained to me that he didn't want any part of his fathers business," Mrs. Weasley said, unaware that all the children were listening in to her and her husbands conversation.

"That's no reason to trust him," Mr. Weasley said exasperatedly. "Molly, that boys father is a–"

A sharp tap on the front door cut off Mr. Weasley. "That must be them," Mrs. Weasley said, moving quickly to the door and opening it.

To everyone's surprise, standing outside was a woman with long, blonde hair and a boy, in his teens, also with equally blonde hair.

It was Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione and Melaana gasped, and the glass Harry had been holding shattered. Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny gapped, starring at the two people standing in their front doorway, looking strange in the elegant clothing against the country atmosphere around them. "Come in, come in," Mrs. Weasley said politely, eyeing the reactions of the children.

"Molly, it is good to see you again," Narcissa said, stepping to the Weasley kitchen. "I apologize now for the trouble my son may cause you."

Draco shot a nasty look at his mother, but then he shifted his gaze to the people staring at him. Fred was whispering something into Ron's ear, which sounded much like, "For the rest of the summer? Is mum serious?!"

George was mouthing something while looking completely disgusted. There was Harry, holding a broken glass in his hand, and sitting next to Harry was Ginny, who was picking up glass shards off the table, staring at Harry saying, "Harry…Harry? Are you okay? …Harry?"

Hermione had covered her eyes and was shaking her head, and the girl sitting next to Hermione–who had auburn hair–was just sitting there, just starring at Draco, her head cocked to the side and her mouth slightly open. The girls pale blue eyes and his silver ones met, and Draco, feeling his face getting warm, looked to the floor.

"Fred, George, Ron, Ginny Harry, Hermione, Melaana," Mrs. Weasley said, "You know Draco from school?"

"Psh, yeah we do," Ron muttered.

The girls nodded, but all the boys were slumped in their seats, looking suspiciously at Malfoy.

"I think that leaving him here," Narcissa explained to Mrs. Weasley, "will make him see that there is different world out there then luxury and no house elves to work for you. He takes advantage of that sometimes."

"Well then, you've come to the right place," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at Narcissa and her son.

"Well, its best if I be off now," Narcissa said. "Draco's father and I are preparing a trip for when he goes back to school." She kissed her son on his blonde head, waved goodbye to the people in the room, walked out into the Weasley's front yard and disapperated.

Mr. Weasley, who had said nothing during the conversation with Narcissa and his wife, spoke suddenly. "Molly, I have to be off too, so I'll se you all at dinner," he said, looking around at all of the children in his kitchen, and he to disapperated.

Mrs. Weasley sighed deeply, and turned to the others in the kitchen. "Well, why don't we start working in the garden? Ron, you must have some extra clothes for Draco to change into?"

Ron turned slightly red, muttered something and started walking up the stairs to his room. Mrs. Weasley walked out of the back door and into the garden, soon followed by Fred and George, who didn't look very happy that they would have to be working with a 'Weasley-hater'.

Draco turned to Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and the auburn haired girl, sneering at them. "Well, this is going to be an interesting summer, isnt it?" he drawled.

"We doing know what your trying to pull, Malfoy," Hermione snapped. "You've probably convinced your mother that you want to be good, and shes probably brought you here to get at Harry!"

"For your information, Mudblood, my mother hasn't brought me here to do something like that, in a house full of–"

"Don't call her that!" the girl with auburn hair yelled at Draco.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco glared at her. "I'm sorry…" she muttered, shifting her gaze to the floor.

"Who are you to stop me from calling granger a Mudblood?" Draco asked, moving closer to Melaana to look her straight in the eye.

"Don't call her that!" Harry said this time, drawing his wand on Draco.

Draco pushed Harry away into the kitchen chairs and waving his wand at the chair legs, and Draco returned his gaze to the girl; Hermione and Ginny were trying to help Harry, who was stuck under the table, the chair legs stuck to the floor, unmoving.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, pinning the frightened girl up against a wall.

"Melaana Carlson, and I would like it if you would please stop calling–"

Ron, who threw an old, dark green t-shirt and working jeans at Draco's head, interrupted their heated conversation.

Draco was having problems out in the garden, not having cleaned one up before. Half of the things he had done were only in his Herbology class, and that was at school. Mrs. Weasley said that the girl, Melissa, or whatever, was going to be helping him with the things he needed help with, which completely scared Melaana.

Draco kept glancing at the girl who had shorted in his face for calling Hermione the worst name you could call a Muggle-born. "_She does have rather pretty eyes…" _Draco thought to himself, pulling on a root stubbornly, although it wouldn't budge. "Oh, come on, you damn root!" he muttered to it. "Move!"

Melaana looked at him out of the corner of her eye and said, "I think it would rather you _not_ to curse at it."

Draco glared at her, and she recoiled. "I was just saying," she mumbled, returning to her own work.

"Who gave you the order to speak your mind?" he snapped at Melaana, tugging on the root before it finally released its hold on the Earth. Draco was flung back from the force of his pulling, and he landed on his side.

Melaana laughed silently, and Draco leered at her. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping her dirty hands on her pants.

It was then that Draco realized that bandages covered the girl's small hands. Old bandages, it seemed at that. His expression softened, and Melaana, seeing the look of question on his face, said, "_What_?"

Draco shook his head, saying nothing, and he returned to his gardening.

A/N: so this is the first chapter! Hope you liked it, and please review.


	2. The Heat, or Something

The gardening took a good hour and a half to finish, and after the job was completed, Harry challenged Ron to Quidditch, which

**Disclaimer:** I own a phone. I own an iPod. I own Melaana Carlson. I do not own Harry Potter or any such character created by J.K. Rolling mentioned in this short story.

**Chapter Two:** The Heat, or Something

The gardening took a good hour and a half to finish, and after the job was completed, Harry challenged Ron to Quidditch, which Ron immediately agreed too. Ginny, Fred, and George said that they were going to play also, so the five of them got out their broomsticks and began flying around the Weasley's grassy backyard. Hermione, who wasn't much of a Quidditch player, got out one of her schoolbooks and started reading, sitting on the cool grass.

Melaana, who liked Quidditch but was okay at it, brought with her a drawing pad and pencil, laying on the grass and started to draw whatever she pleased.

Draco, who didn't really want to play Quidditch at the moment (which completely surprised the flying Gryffindor above, because Draco always took up the chance to humiliate Harry during his favorite wizarding game), because he wanted to apologize to Melaana about earlier that day, oblivious to the reason why, he didn't even know himself.

Sitting down next to Melaana, Draco stretched his legs out over the grass, his feet covered by Ron's old pants, because Ron was much taller then Draco, and the shirtsleeves were almost coming down to his elbow. Draco glanced out of the corner of his eye at the piece of paper Melaana was working on.

Melaana, realizing that Draco was sitting next to her, also looked at him from the corner of her eye and snapped, "What do you want?"

Draco glared at the brunette. To think that he came over here to apologize to her. The nerve this girl had. "For your information," Draco snarled, "I can over here to say sorry about earlier today, but obviously you wish to continue this rant of hate, so I'll play along." He stretched out lazily on the grass, leering at her with his hatred.

Melaana looked at him with wide eyes. "No, seriously," she said, shaking her head slightly, "can I help you?"

Draco sighed. "Look, I want to apologize to you about…well, yeah, earlier today," he said, fiddling with a piece of grass he pulled up out of the ground.

Melaana looked completely shocked. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not, actually," Draco said, shocked himself that he wasn't kidding.

"Huh." Melaana dropped her pencil to the ground, trying to let it all sink in.

"Yeah…so, I'm sorry," Draco said, blushing and looking down at the piece of grass he had mutilated.

"Strangely enough," Melaana said, "I forgive you."

Draco looked up slowly, saw her pale blue eyes filled with compassion, and he forced a sort of crooked smile at her. Melaana, seeing him smile truly for the first time in her life, felt herself smile back. "So," he asked, leaning closer to her, "what are you drawing?"

Melaana showed him her drawing. It was a sketch of the five Gryffindors flying around above them. It was a rough sketch, but Draco sat next to her in awe. "You drew this?" he said.

"Yes," she said. "Why, is it bad?"

"Are you kidding? It's amazing!" Draco said, taking the drawing from her to look at it more closely.

She sighed. "I've done better," she said, leaning back and closing her eyes. "I've also meant to draw my parents, but I've never had any time."

Draco looked at her, cautiously because he knew her eyes could open at any moment. A few feet away, Hermione was looking at Draco with narrowed eyes. "Well, its summer, and you have plenty of time," Draco said, leaning closer to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, snapped her book shut, and got up to walk back to the house. Melaana felt Draco's eyes on her, so she opened her eyes, but very slowly. She saw him look away to the Quidditch players above them. Draco was looking at the auburn haired girl out of the corner of his eye, and he saw her taking a hair-tie from her wrist and putting her hair up into a high ponytail.

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. He would _not_ get hooked on some Gryffindor girl, not matter how pretty she was, or how musical her voice sounded when she talked. He made a fist and hit the ground. Melaana jumped. "You okay?" she asked.

Draco sighed. He _was_ getting hooked on her, and ever so quickly. She was his drug from the life he had back home, and he was drinking it all in. He looked back at her with wary eyes. "Yeah, I think I'm okay."

"Are you sick?" she asked, hesitating before placing a hand on his forehead.

Draco shivered under her touch. "You don't feel warm," Melaana said, taking her hand away.

He shook his head. "Must be the heat or something." It _was_ the heat. Just being in her presence was making him blush harder then he ever had before.

There was a clanking sound coming from the house. Melaana stood up. "Lunch," she said, picking up her things and walking towards the noise and food.

Mrs. Weasley was serving lunchmeat sandwiches, which the boys gladly took part in. Hermione was looking very worried, and Harry glanced up at her from a half eaten sandwich. "'Mione?" he said. "Something wrong?"

Hermione stood up from the table and motioned for Harry to follow her. Seeing the hungry looks the other gave him as he sat up, Harry thought it a good idea to take the sandwich with him.

Outside the kitchen, Harry said with a mouth full of sandwich, "Yuh?"

Hermione looked back in the kitchen to see Malfoy laughing along with Melaana and the others, his gray eyes lingering on her. "Well, I just think that it's kinda weird for Malfoy to try and befriend a Gryffindor," she said.

Harry stared at her. "Malfoy is trying to be _friends_ with you?" he asked, astonished at the words coming out of her mouth.

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. Harry took another bite of sandwich. "Malfoy couldn't stop talking to Melaana. He couldn't even keep his eyes off her. You know what she is, don't you?"

"Yuh," Harry said, swallowing his bite. "Yeah, she's like you."

"Exactly, but Malfoy doesn't know that," Hermione explained. "So, they become friends, somebody lets slip to Malfoy, and Melaana gets crushed. You know how she gets at times."

"Do I," Harry murmured, remembering only two weeks before he has spilled hot water on her favorite drawing of the Weasley's house that had taken her weeks to draw. "Best not to tell him, I suppose."

Back in the kitchen, Melaana and Ginny had only gotten one sandwich each. The boys had grabbed and eaten all the sandwiches so fast that Mrs. Weasley had to conger a new plate of them every ten minutes. "My, aren't you all hungry," Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"To bad they're all going to get _fat_," Melaana taunted.

The boys looked up at her and realized she was right. All five of them raced outside, including Draco. Ginny and Hermione laughed.

Ron, who had lost the game of Quidditch the last time (his brothers and sister had joined Harry and ganged up on Ron), challenged Harry to a rematch. So the five Gryffindors grabbed their brooms for a second time and took off flying once again.

A few weeks after he had come to live at the Burrow, Draco sat on the edge of a small bluff above a fairly deep pond; the pants he had borrowed weeks before were rolled up so that the bottoms wouldn't get wet. He picked up a smooth, narrow rock and tossed it across the calm water. It skipped four times before sinking to the bottom. A noise behind Draco made him jump, and looking behind him, he saw Melaana standing there, wringing her bandaged hands.

"…Hi." Her voice was soft and nervous. _It still doesn't take away the musical edge in it_, Draco noticed.

"Hey," he said. She still stood there. "You can sit down," he drawled, looking back at the pond.

"Oh, right," she said, sitting down next to him.

They were silent for a moment; Draco was holding another rock, this one larger and bumpier then the first. He chanced a look at Melaana out of the corner of his eye, and he saw her fumbling with the bandages on her hands, wrapping them tighter.

Out of sheer anger at himself, Draco chucked the rock into the pond. Water splashed everywhere when it made contact. "What in the world!" Melaana said.

Draco looked directly at her eyes, looking like he was trying to find something in them. "I'm sorry…" he muttered.

Melaana, looking very confused, lowered her feet so that they were dangling inches above the pond, a little higher then Draco's. An awkward silence followed. Melaana's face turned strawberry red, and the boy sitting next to her noticed this. "What's wrong?" he asked, leaning in closer to her.

Melaana blushed even harder. "Uhm…well, it is a little quiet," she said, glancing around at all the trees surrounding them. Then her face hardened. "To quiet."

"Then talk," Draco suggested, shrugging.

Melaana's face turned tomato red. "…But there's nothing that needs to be said," she whispered.

"There's always something to say," Draco said, leaning closer to whisper in Melaana's ear. "Even in the quiet." His lips brushed up against her hair.

Melaana shivered, and the boy drew back. "Are you cold?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

The girl shook her head. "No. I'm just a little…"

Draco gave her a meaningful look to go on.

"Well, it's just," Melaana continued, "I'm…a Gryffindor, and you're a Slytherin."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "So what?" he snarled.

Melaana narrowed her eyes back at him. "Normal Slytherins would usually avoid Gryffindors," she snapped, clenching her fists in the dirt ground. "But you keep trying to talk to me! Are you on–"

Draco, who had leaned towards her in one swift movement and captured her lips with his own, silenced the girl. Melaana was shocked, and yet she couldn't do anything to stop herself. She kissed Draco back just as forcefully as her kissed her.

When Draco released Melaana, he didn't look pleased like any other boy would be after kissing a girl. No, Draco looked confused, and somewhat angry.

"Shut up," he whispered.

Melaana, no furious at herself at what she had just down, brought her hand up and slapped Draco across the face.

"How dare–" she said, her cheeks changing colors before getting up and stomping away back to the house.

Draco sat at the edge of the pond, his hands in his lap, and his mouth slightly open, starring at the spot of trees where Melaana had left. A dark-pink mark of a hand was slowly forming on his cheek. The boy let himself fall backwards, now starring up at the sky, where dark gray clouds were moving past in great clumps.

It began to rain.

Melaana sat against her, Ginny's, and Hermione's bed, her knees drawn up to her chin, and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was listening to the quickening beat of the rain against the windows. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Melaana said.

Hermione walked in, carrying one of her schoolbooks. "Hello," she said, smiling as she made her way over to her trunk over by the windows. "How long have you been in here?"

Melaana shrugged. "I dunno….A while, I guess," she said, unwrapping the grip she had around her legs.

"…And where is Malfoy?" Hermione asked, trying to sound casual as she placed the book inside her trunk.

"Hopefully drowning himself in the rain," Melaana mumbled, getting up and laying stomach down upon the bed.

Hermione paused. "Why would he be doing that?" she asked.

"'Cause I slapped him right after he kissed me," Melaana sighed.

Hermione almost fell over from shock. "No!?" she shouted, hurrying over to the girl lying on the bed.

"Yeah, I know," Melaana sighed.

"Was it any good?" Hermione asked.

Melaana starred at her.

Hermione shrugged. "Just wondering," she said. "Was it?"

"Heck yeah," Melaana answered, "but now I'm going to be known as the girl who slapped the king of Slytherin after he kissed me."

"I'm sure there are other girls who have done the same," Hermione said reassuringly.

A/N: oooh!! So romantic. Haha, please review. More to this story to come!!


	3. Blood

Dinner that night was quieter than usual

**Warnings:** This chapter contains violence and blood.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Melaana Carlson and all the other characters I create. Aren't they lucky?

**Chapter Three:** Blood

Dinner that night was quieter than usual. Harry and Ron weren't arguing with Draco over nonsense that had gone awry, but that was only because Draco wouldn't say more then three sentences in the span of five minutes.

When Draco had returned from the pond, he was soaking wet, mud all over his back, but he didn't bother sitting in front of the fire to dry off; he went up to his, Harry's and Ron's room, and didn't come down until dinner was called.

Hermione and Ginny were looking at Melaana anxiously; Ginny had been told of the kiss almost after Melaana had finished telling Hermione.

"Maybe you should apologize to him," Ginny suggested.

"Ginny," Melaana said, throwing her hands up into the air. "Open your eyes. It's Draco Malfoy, for crying-out-loud!"

"But he's still a person," Hermione replied.

Melaana slumped in her seat by the fireplace.

The next morning, Draco was rudely awakened by something being repeatedly hit on his head. "What the–" he said groggily. Then, someone pushed him off the bed. "Augh!!" he shouted, holding his wrist, looking up at the person who had attacked him.

Harry and Ron were standing above him, Harry holding a pillow. "Time to get up," Ron said, smirking before he and Harry left the bedroom.

Draco sat up, holding tightly to his wrist. He looked at it, groaning as he saw the slowly forming purple and green bruise.

"How in the world did you get his?!" Mrs. Weasley asked, examining Draco's right arm.

"I must'a…fallen yesterday, or something," Draco muttered, starring down at the wooden floor. He winced when Mrs. Weasley twisted his arm around for further examination.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said finally, "it only looks like a small sprain and some bruising. We should keep ice on it, so that the swelling stays down."

Draco nodded, and Mrs. Weasley hurried to the icebox.

Melaana was sitting outside on the grass below the Quidditch players, who were soaring above her. Hermione, it appeared, had been forced to play referee, for she was also sitting on a broomstick far above. Melaana laughed. The breeze was cool and comforting on her face.

She hadn't gotten much sleep during the night. The evening before was haunting her like a ghost. She lay completely on the grass and rolled onto her stomach, resting her head on her hands. Melaana closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would come.

It seemed like only three minutes when something tapped lightly on Melaana's head. The girl looked up suddenly, and her vision–slightly blurred–showed a blurry blonde…something. Melaana groaned and put her head back down. "Go away," she muttered.

"Actually," Draco said softly, whispering as he sat down across from Melaana, "I was sorta hoping that we could…talk, about certain things…"

"If you're suggesting that we should talk about yesterday–" Melaana said, sitting up and glowering at the boy in the front of her.

"I want to apologize for that," Draco said sharply, cutting across Melaana's sentence. "It was stupid, and I didn't mean for it to happen–"

"Don't you mean, 'I didn't _want_ it to happen'?" Melaana snapped.

Draco drew back. "Being a Slytherin doesn't make me any different from you! It just means I'm better!" he retorted.

Melaana laughed. "Better then me?!" she said. "The only way that _you're_ going to be better than me is that you're a…"

She drifted off, starring at the Burrow before putting her head in her hands.

"A what?" Draco asked.

"…A something," Melaana mumbled.

Draco had frozen. What in the world was she talking about?

"Slytherins think that their better than people like me is only because of one and only thing. It's so stupid! It's…"

The boy was waiting for an answer. "It's what?" he prompted.

"Not important," Melaana whispered.

Draco sat there, dumbfounded. "Are you crying?" he asked, stretching a hand towards her.

"Get over it," Melaana said, pushing his hand away.

"Hey, I'm actually caring about you for the moment," Draco snapped, trying to make her look up at him. "You should take this as a 'get one free' deal."

"Malfoy!"

A shout could be heard from the players above. Ron was speeding towards the ground; he hopped off his broom and was running towards Draco and Melaana.

Draco jumped up as Ron threw a punch at him and missed.

"Ron?!" Melaana cried, standing up as Draco tried to punch Ron back.

"Laana, stay outta this!" Ron shouted.

"Why should I?"

"Because–"

"You're going to get hurt!" Draco shouted, finishing Ron's sentence as he got Ron in the stomach.

Melaana threw her hands up into the air as she tried to pull Ron off Draco. "Melaana, get out–"

There was blood.

Ron had jumped out of the way as Draco aimed a punch at the boy's chest. Melaana had been successful at getting Ron off the other boy, but, being much shorter than Ron, and gotten the punch full at the side of her face.

The Quidditch players were now zooming down to help. It started raining again, but this time, coming in buckets, soaking everyone quickly.

"Oh my god," Draco said as Melaana took her hands away from her mouth and cheekbone. There was a lot of blood on the hand that had come from her mouth, and the left side of her face was starting to bruise. "Shit, shit, shit, I'm so sorry!"

"Fred, George!" Ginny called. "Get her into the house, quick!"

Melaana had kneeled down. She spat, and only blood came out.

"Hurry!" Harry called. "Before the mud gets into her blood!"

Hermione froze. Mud. Blood. She knelt down and helped Melaana up. She was shaking badly, but not speaking, and not crying.

Fred and George had carried her back to the house in the downpour. Melaana was sitting at the kitchen table as Mrs. Weasley checked her face. She was facing the window, and she could see Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron shouting at Draco. He was putting up a fight, but not a good one.

"What had gotten Ron to punch Draco?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly as she tapped lightly on Melaana's cheekbone with her wand.

The girl unwillingly swallowed the blood forming in her mouth again. "Draco was trying to…help me with something, and Ron took it the wrong way," she said, wincing as she talked.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "I don't understand why Ron would just attack Draco like that. It makes no sense."

Melaana nodded, and returned her gaze to the window. The blonde haired boy was now sitting in the rain, starring up at the gray sky. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron walked through the door, soaking wet and looking angry.

"Laana!" Hermione breathed, sitting down in the chair next to the broken girl. "How are you feeling?"

Melaana shrugged.

"Can she talk?" Ron asked.

"It'd be better if she didn't," Mrs. Weasley said. "I've fixed her cheekbone, but it's bruised pretty badly. Tomorrow it will hurt to open her mouth and eat."

"Damn Malfoy," Harry muttered after Mrs. Weasley had left the kitchen. "Why he hit Melaana? Didn't he have any control?"

"I don't think he did," Hermione said. "I was watching them fight before Ron even got there. It was pretty bad."

"Still," Harry muttered. "Even if he hadn't hit Melaana, he would've punched Ron harder then necessary. Could've given him some kind of attack."

After a few hours, Melaana came downstairs, her face bandaged up by Mrs. Weasley. Stopping by the fire, where the group was sitting, she said, awkwardly, "Hermione, could you come here for a minute?"

The bushy haired girl, looking confused, got up and followed Melaana into the kitchen. "What is it?" she asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea where Malfoy went, do you?" Melaana whispered.

"What do you want to talk to him for?!" Hermione whispered loudly. "He punched you in the face!"

"I just want to know," the other girl persisted.

Hermione frowned, looking at Melaana in concern. "He's still outside, probably trying to drown himself, like you said yesterday."

Melaana nodded, and hurried out the back door into the brewing storm.

It wasn't raining any more, but the clouds were growing darker and thunder could be heard a few miles away. The girl found the blonde haired boy sitting against a tree with his eyes closed, soaking wet, and looking paler than usual.

Melaana moved closer to him, kneeling down. Their faces were only two feet apart. "Draco?" she said, uncertain of whether he was awake or not.

The boy's eyes snapped open. "Oh my god, are you okay?" he asked, pulling her closer to him by her shoulders.

The girl nodded. "But Mrs. Weasley said that I shouldn't be talking all the time for a while."

Draco frowned. "Then what the hell are you doing out here? We argue too much. Get back in the fricken house."

Melaana sighed. "Draco, you've been out here for three hours."

"Big deal."

"You're freezing cold!" Melaana insisted, pulling his hands out from by his sides and holding them together in her own. "I'm not going back inside until you agree to go back in with me."

Draco starred at their hands. "Why do you wear these?" he whispered, tugging at the bandages on her hands.

Melaana starred straight into his cold, gray eyes. "…Do you really want to know?" she asked. Draco nodded.

The girl released his hands, and began to unwind the wrappings. After the first hand was completely bandage free, Draco choked. Melaana's right hand was covered in nasty, scars. Some of the scars weren't done healing yet; long red scabs were placed across her hand.

"What in hell?" Draco said, grabbing her hand and looking at it in horror.

"Nuns…" Melaana muttered, crumpling up the bandage and holding it tightly in her fist.

"What nuns?" the boy asked, still gazing at her hand.

"Before Hogwarts, I went to a Catholic school, where nun's were the teachers. I still go there, during the summer. If you do something wrong–or are blamed for doing something wrong–you get smacked with a ruler."

"I thought that it was the flat edge!" Draco protested.

"These nun's thought using the skinny edge brought more pain to make you live by your mistakes," Melaana mumbled, taking her hand back.

Draco, feeling a little awkward, leaned closer and wrapped his arms around the girl. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Melaana bit her lip, which was a bad thing to do. "Crap!" she said, and Draco released her. Her lip was bleeding, but with more blood than the usual bloody lip.

"Come on," Draco said, standing and pulling Melaana with him. Taking her hand, he dragged her back towards the house as a crack of lightning illuminated the sky.

Pushing open the front door, Draco hurried Melaana into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was washing dirty dishes. "What's wrong?" she asked, dropping her wand and making her way over to the two.

"Her lip's bleeding," Draco said, pushing Melaana toward Mrs. Weasley.

"She wasn't talking, was she?" the woman asked, snatching her wand up again.

"I told her not to," the boy said, starring at Melaana, "but she didn't care."

Melaana glowered at him, and Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at the girl's bloody lip. "That should stop the flow for a while," she said. "But to make it stop all together, _you must not talk_. Got it?"

Melaana nodded, and Draco grabbed her by the arm and dragged her up the stairs and into his, Harry and Ron's bedroom.

"What in the world?!" Melaana cried as Draco shut the door.

"Stop talking!" he said, clapping a hand over her mouth.

The girl frowned. "Ow," she muttered, her voice muffled.

"I'm sorry, but you have to shut up," Draco snapped, removing his hand. He walked over to the desk in Ron's room, dragging the chair over to the bed. "You sit," Draco said, sitting down in the wooden chair pointing to the bed.

Melaana looked at the boy, a little confused, but she sat anyways. "How did your arm get like that?" she asked, pointing to his wrapped and splinted wrist.

"If you be quiet, I'll tell you," Draco snarled, and Melaana closed her mouth.

He smiled, but then drew grim. "This morning, Potter and Weasley–"

"Harry and Ron," Melaana corrected, speaking out of line.

Draco leaned in so close that their lips were almost touching. Melaana drew back. "If you keep talking, that's what I'll do," he said quietly, and the girl shook her head vigorously. "As I was saying, Potter and Weasley woke me up and pushed me outta bed. I landed on my arm, and…_Mrs. Weasley_…said that I sprained it."

Melaana mouthed, "Oh."

"Yeah," Draco said, looking at the girl's left cheek. "She said that it would be bruised, and I have to ice it."

The girl starred at him, and then pounded her fists on the bed covers. "What?!" Draco asked, looking alarmed.

Melaana pointed to herself. "I," Draco said, nodding. She then pointed to her mouth. "I'm not gonna let you talk," the boy said. "If you do, you know the consequences."

The girl glared at him, then said out loud, "I don't give a friggen–"

Draco had leaned forward and pressed his mouth firmly on Melaana's, capturing her lips once again.

The kiss was just like the one in the woods, but this time, the kiss was to see who could get the upper hand. Melaana had been winning for sometime, pushing Draco back against the chair. But Draco, being obviously stronger then Melaana, pushed back, and the girl was soon lying flat on the bed, Draco's hands holding hers pressed against the bed sheets, straddling her hips with his knees as he bent down to claim his prize.

"What in hell does this mean?" Draco asked, breathless, now sitting back in Ron's desk chair.

Melaana was sitting on Draco's lap, her body facing his, and her legs wrapped around to the back of the chair to hold herself up. "I don't know," Melaana breathed. "You tell me, I'm not allowed to talk, remember?" She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I'll get punished."

"To right you will," Draco said, snarling slightly, but smiling.

"So," Melaana said, running her fingers up the nape of his neck; Draco shivered. "Would we technically be together now?"

"Technically we would," Draco said, grinning at her. "But the others, they can't know. They'd kill me."

"I bet Ron would," Melaana muttered.

"Shh," Draco whispered, tilting her chin down towards his own mouth. "No talking."

Melaana and Draco kept their secret hidden very well; Melaana called Draco, "Malfoy", as any Gryffindor would, and Draco called Melaana, "Carlson". They didn't like doing this, but it was the only way to keep the Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione unsuspicious.

The only thing the others found suspicious was that Melaana and Draco were spending a lot of time together, whether working on chores or not. "It's really weird," Ginny muttered to Hermione one sunny after noon. "Malfoy accidentally punches Laana in the face, and now they're inseparable."

"It is weird," Hermione replied, folding dry clothes and placing them into a wicker basket.

"Hey, Draco?" Melaana asked, coming from behind the boy at the pond and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah?" Draco answered, throwing a rock into the pond.

"Do you think you could try and help me learn how to fly on a broom better?" Melaana said, running her fingers across his collarbone.

"Yeah, of course!" Draco said, standing up and holding Melaana by her waist. "Wait a minute…can you talk again?!"

"Yupp." Melaana smiled. "Mrs. Weasley said it was okay."

"Are we gonna get into anymore fights?" Draco whispered in her ear, kissing her black and blue bruised cheek.

"I don't think we will," Melaana answered confidently, wincing slightly at Draco's touch.

Draco stroked her bruise with the tips of his fingers ever so lightly. "I'm really sorry for giving you this," he whispered. "I didn't mean to. I should have never–"

Melaana kissed him, silencing Draco instantly. After a moment, she stopped kissing him–which saddened the boy–and said, "You told me I was going to get hurt. It's my fault; I pushed Ron out of the way to make you stop."

"Shh," Draco hushed her, sitting down on the dirt and offering his lap to Melaana. She took it. "It's both our faults…in a sense."

The sun was beginning to set, shining its rays on the ponds surface, making it shimmer a pink and orange glow.

"I heard Fred tell Ron and Harry that there is going to be a bonfire tonight," Melaana said.

"A what?" Draco asked, perplexed.

"A giant pile of sticks and wood that's all on fire," Melaana explained, pulling at the wrappings on her hands, which were falling off.

Draco rested his chin on Melaana's shoulder, tilting his head and watching her hands. He took one of her hands in his own. "When we get to school," he whispered in her head, unwrapping the bandage as he spoke, "I'm gonna try to fix your hands, okay?"

Melaana nodded, and Draco brought the cut and scarred hand to his mouth, kissing its surface lightly. Melaana blushed.

A/N: so Melaana gets punched in the face, and then she and her attacker make out on Ron's bed. Ironic, isnt it? Review please! It will encourage me to keep writing. 


	4. Creating Reactions

That night, a large fire blazed in the back yard on the dry dirt

**Disclaimer:**

**Chapter Four:** Creating Reactions

That night, a large fire blazed in the back yard on the dry dirt. Ginny, Hermione, and Melaana were sitting together; Ron and Harry had gotten marshmallows for cooking and eating; Fred and George were dancing and jumping around the fire, singing what sounded like a tribal song.

"Laana?" Hermione asked in a hushed whisper. "What's going on with you and Malfoy?"

Melaana glanced at Draco; he was starring to the flames, which were shining against his pale features. She thought he looked beautiful. His bleach blonde hair was a shimmering golden orange, and his gray eyes were reflecting the fire in front of him.

Draco looked up, and saw her looking at him. Melaana smiled, and Draco smiled back at her.

"To tell you guys the truth," Melaana said, whispering and turning back to Hermione and Ginny, "and this is the whole and honest truth."

"All right," Ginny said, looking at Melaana strangely.

"'Kay…now don't start screaming at me," she said. Melaana drew a deep breath. "I like Malfoy…andwe'rekindagoingout."

Hermione and Ginny starred at the girl in horror. "You aren't," Ginny gasped.

"I am," Melaana said confidently. A marshmallow came flying her way and hit her on the head. "Hey!" she yelled at Harry, chucking it back at him.

Hermione shifted her body slightly to look at Draco. "Well, he's certainly acting the protective type," she muttered.

Melaana looked around. Draco was crouching now, glaring at Harry in disgust.

"When did all this happen?!" Ginny demanded, grabbing Melaana by the shoulders. Draco snapped his head around to glare at the group of girls.

"About a week ago!" Melaana said, trying to calm the Weasley down. "Ginny, chill out. Seriously."

"And when did you start liking him?" Hermione asked, a lot calmer than Ginny.

Melaana had to think about this. When had she begun to like Draco? "I dunno," she said truthfully. "It might have been that day I was drawing out in the field."

Ginny looked like she wanted to shoot herself. "Why?" she asked pleadingly. "Why him? Why not someone who doesn't hate my family?!"

"He doesn't hate your–"

"Yes he does!" Ginny shouted.

"He could be changing!" Melaana shouted back.

"It what way?!"

"Well for one, he's with me!"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ginny hissed.

Melaana looked around angrily. Fred and George had stopped singing and dancing; Ron and Harry–who had been in a vicious marshmallow fight–had stopped throwing the white things around.

"Because," Melaana whispered, blood rising into her face. "I'm Muggleborn, but he doesn't know that."

"Quit fighting," Hermione said, picking up two discarded marshmallows and throwing them at Ginny and Melaana. "You're very loud."

Ginny threw her hands up into the air, getting up and stomping off to the house.

"Is it safe to ask what's been going on?" Fred asked.

Hermione shook her head, got up and followed Ginny at a fast pace.

Once the fire began to die down, the twins, Harry, and Ron went back to the house also, leaving marshmallows scattered around the yard.

Draco got up and walked over to Melaana, who had her head in her hands. "Are you ready to go in?" he asked in a soft whisper, bending down next to her.

Melaana looked up, her eyes pink around the edges, and nodded. He offered her his hand, and Melaana took it, Draco pulling her up. "So what was all the yelling about?" Draco asked, putting his arm around her waist and drawing Melaana closer to him.

She sighed. "Hermione and Ginny were curious about what was going on between us, so I told them."

"I suppose that the screaming was their reactions?" he said.

"Unfortunately. But I'm going to try and make them believe me that you're a good person, and that you don't hate Ginny's family."

"I don't hate her family," Draco said honesty. "My father does. I'm supposed to 'follow his lead', so to speak."

"Ginny thinks differently," Melaana said sadly.

They came to a halt at the back door; the kitchen light was on, illuminating the darkness outside for a few feet.

Draco turned to the girl in front of him, not letting her out of his grasp. "Meet me back at the fire at one o'clock, okay?" he said, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

Melaana smiled. "'Kay," she whispered back. Draco kissed her bruise, and then captured her mouth.

Melaana walked into the bedroom, looking around at Ginny, who was lying stubbornly on the bed, facing the wall. Hermione was sitting next to her, obviously trying to explain to Ginny that Melaana had a good reason to be going out with Malfoy.

"Uhm…" she said, sitting down next to Hermione. "Are you guys really mad at me? Because I don't want you to be."

"We aren't mad," Hermione said, shaking her head. "We're just confused."

"About what?" Melaana asked.

"Why him?" Ginny said, sitting up.

Melaana looked up at the ceiling. "Well," she said, "he makes me feel safe. And he cares about me."

"Safe?" Ginny asked. "Melaana, don't you remember all the blood you lost because Malfoy punched you in the face?"

"He didn't mean to do that!"

"And how does he care about you?" Hermione questioned.

"When I wasn't allowed talk, and I went out in the rain to find him," Melaana explained, "and he told me to get back in the house, 'cause we argued to much."

"Hmm…" Hermione said, thinking it over.

"He still hit you," Ginny said angrily.

"But he didn't mean to do it," Melaana said, exasperatedly. "Every time he, uh, touches me, he always apologizes for _accidentally_ hitting me."

"When you say 'touches'," Hermione said, starring at the floor in shock, "do you mean kiss?"

Melaana's face changed colors in less than two seconds. Ginny starred at her. "Ew," she said.

The auburn haired girl rolled her eyes. "Oh come on," she said exasperatedly.

"She said that it was good the first time he kissed her," Hermione added.

"What, when she slapped him?" Ginny asked, really getting into the conversation.

"Yeah, that was it," Hermione said.

"So," Melaana threw out, "do you guys approve?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. "We'll see if he's the best," Hermione confirmed, looking back at Melaana with a smile on her face.

Melaana nodded, then asked, "Do either of you know the time?"

Ginny looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand. "It's 12:17," she said. "Why?"

"I'm meeting Draco back at the bonfire at one o'clock," Melaana said, grinning at the pair of them.

Ginny's jaw dropped, and Hermione said, "Wow. Private. Wonder what he wants?"

"To do more apologizing?" Ginny said, forcing a smile.

Melaana laughed. "Probably, but maybe something else, too."

A/N: really short chapter. The others will be longer; I promise. Review please!


	5. Nothing that Concerns You

A/N: sorry it took so long to get this chapter written

A/N: I'm very sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. Life's been busy and I haven't really had much time. Anyways: here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.

**Chapter Five:** Nothing that Concerns You

At 12:55, Melaana quietly made her way down the stair past numerous bedrooms and out into the kitchen. The dying glow of the bonfire could be seen from the windows. She opened the back door and shut it behind her, trying to make as less noise as possible.

"Laana?" Draco's voice asked as she hurried towards the dying white and orange embers.

"Hmm?" Melaana said, finding Draco sitting by the fire again; she sat down next to him.

"Did…Ginny and Hermione," he asked, forcing himself to use their proper names, "ask where you were going?"

Melaana shook her head. "I told them I was meeting you out here," she said, leaning against his shoulder.

"Aren't they worried?"

"Nah, I've got them half convinced that you're a good person."

Draco smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Can I see your left hand?" he asked, taking Melaana's bandaged hand from her as she held it out for him.

He began to unwind the bandages on this hand like he had done the other; Melaana watched him with curious eyes as he did this. After Draco was finished, he brought the pale hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Melaana turned a dull pink, which Draco noticed, even in the little light they had. "I love it when you blush," he whispered to her, intertwining his free hand and Melaana's newly unwrapped one together.

"You're always kissing what hurts on me," Melaana whispered. "I want to do the same for you."

"Hmm…my mouth does feel a bit in pain," Draco said, grinning at her before pressing his mouth against hers.

The race Melaana thought was coming never came; Draco was gentler with her than he ever had been, and after pausing to look at the girl, he bent and whispered in her ear. "Didn't you want to learn how to fly better?"

"Yes," the breathless girl said, nodding slightly.

"That's what I thought." Draco smiled, his white teeth gleaming in the night. "I'll go get my broom."

Melaana waited outside by the fire while Draco snuck back into the house to get his Nimbus Two-thousand and One. It was crowing cold, and the fire was loosing strength and heat quickly; the girl shivered.

"Cold?" Draco's voice asked from behind Melaana. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging Melaana from behind.

"Not any more," Melaana whispered, smiling sideways at him.

Draco kissed her, one hand carefully holding the left side of her face, the other still hugging Melaana's side. She winced as Draco's hand touched the bruise, and the boy released her lips, a sad look on his face.

"Will I ever not feel guilty for doing this to you?" Draco asked in a whisper, turning Melaana so that she was facing him. He stroked the left side of Melaana's face with his thumb.

The girl laughed softly. "Probably when it's all healed up," she said, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck.

He shook his head. "Even then I'll think about it. It's haunted me ever since."

Draco released Melaana and grabbed his broom, which had been floating in the air behind him for the past few minutes. He swung one leg over the broom, pulling Melaana towards him.

"Okay," he said, "just put your leg over it and sit in front of me."

She did just that. "'Kay, now what?" Melaana asked, grabbing hold of the handle.

Draco slid his arms around her waist. "You just kick off, but I'll do it," he said, pushing off from the ground with his feet.

"Holy crap," Melaana said as Draco's broom zoomed up into the air.

"I'm guessing you don't usually get on a broom much," Draco surmised, resting his chin on Melaana's shoulder.

"What gave it away?" she asked shakily.

"Do you want to go higher?" Draco asked, hugging the girl closer to him.

"Am I going to fall?" Melaana asked, sounding slightly hysterical.

"Hell no," Draco said. " I'm holding onto you too tight."

Melaana smiled and Draco laughed. He pulled up on the broom handle slightly, and the two rose higher into the darkness. "Speed?" Draco asked her quietly.

"I dunno," she shaking slightly.

"You are in total control," Draco told Melaana, kissing her gently on the neck.

"S-sure, why not," Melaana decided, trying to sound calmer than she actually was. "But don't make me steer; we'd probably hit a tree."

"Why would we do that?"

"My eyes are gonna close."

"Tired?" Draco asked.

"No," Melaana whispered, turning her head to look back at him. "Just scared."

"There's no need to be, love," Draco whispered back, kissing her bruise. "I'm right here to save you."

Melaana smiled. "Kay," she said. "Uhm…could you help me out here? I have no idea what to do."

Draco unwillingly released himself from Melaana's waist to place his hands atop hers. "All you have to do," he said, "is lean forward."

Melaana did so, and the broom began to pick up speed. "Ohmygod," she said, slamming her eyes shut.

"Laana, open your eyes," Draco whispered.

"I can't," Melaana said.

Draco bit his lip, regaining the place of his hands on Melaana's stomach. The broom began to slow as the girl was being pulled back into sitting position. "Laana?" Draco leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "You okay?"

Melaana nodded, her eyes still closed. "I'm gonna fly us back down," Draco told her, placing his hands on hers once again. Pointing the handle down, the broom began soaring back to the house.

Draco landed smoothly, his feet touching the ground. Melaana, who was far shorter than him, felt her feet dangle in midair. She opened one eye; Draco was already off the floating broom, standing in front of her with his arms open.

Opening both eyes, Melaana hopped off the broomstick and into Draco's waiting arms.

Draco pushed Melaana gently into one of the house walls, pressing his mouth against hers. Melaana whispered something against his lips. He broke off, looking confusedly at her.

Melaana grinned at him, and using nearly all her strength, turned so that Draco was up against the house wall in her place. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe to reach his lips. Draco moaned in his throat, sliding his tongue along Melaana's bottom lip–which she completely obliged to–and the boy deepened this kiss.

Melaana ran her hands down Draco's shirt covered chest until they reached his pants. Pulling away, Draco flashed her a look, as if to say 'are you sure?"

The girl bit her lip, and Draco shook his head, sliding down the wall, taking Melaana with him. "Don't think we're ready for _that_ yet," he whispered to her, holding the girl close to him.

"Hmm…" Melaana hummed into his shoulder. "Don't you mean _I'm_ not ready for that yet?"

Draco was stunned by her wit. "Well yes," he muttered, unwrapping his hold on the girl. "Just give us–or you, as you say–more time to get, uhm, comfortable, with this whole situation…"

Melaana walked into the bedroom twenty minutes later, rubbing her eyes and eager for sleep. She stripped out of her day clothes and pulled on her pajamas, slipping into the giant bed next to Hermione, who was sleeping soundly.

Smiling, Melaana closed her eyes, thinking about what had happened only twenty minutes ago; knowing that a certain blonde haired boy one floor above was thinking exactly the same thing, she drifted off into sleep.

The next morning was very bright; there were no clouds and the sun was high up in the sky, calling around for the beginning of a hot and humid day.

Melaana yawned, sitting up in bed with her eyes half closed. "My, my, my," Ginny's voice said from over by the dresser, "don't we look like we had an interesting night?"

She had a point; Melaana's hair was frazzled from sleep, her eyes had dark circles underneath them, and her lips…well, her lips drew all the attention. They were puffy and slightly bruised from the night before.

"What?" the blue-eyed girl asked, jumping up from the bed and looking in the mirror.

"Well…" Ginny said, biting her lower lip. "It would make a person wonder, that's for sure."

"So, how was your time last night?" Hermione asked from over by the windows.

"Oh, it was very nice," Melaana said, picking up a stray hairbrush and attacking her head. "He's started teaching me how to fly a broom better, but I'm really awful."

"Oh, you can't be all that bad," Ginny said.

"I am," Melaana stated, now searching through her trunk for a clean pair of pants. "But I'm hoping to get better."

Draco woke earlier than he would have liked to, but nevertheless, he starred blearily at Harry and Ron, who were still fast asleep. He got up from bed and pulled up a pair of borrowed jeans and t-shirt. To his misfortune, the slight noise woke Harry, who sat up in the bed.

"Did you enjoy your 2:30 in the morning walk last night?" he asked, smirking at the now stripping boy.

"I have no idea why you are blabbering this early, Potter," Draco snapped, pulling his pajama shirt over his head, leaving him bare-chested and tousle-haired.

"No one walks in here at 2:30 in the morning and gets away with it," Harry growled. "Especially not _you_, Malfoy."

Ron groaned and sat up. "Wha's goin on?" he mumbled, and then he saw Draco. "YOU!"

"You both seem very happy to see me," Draco drawled, "and I wasn't doing anything at two in the morning." He smirked. "Nothing that concerns either of you, anyways."

"Are you sure, because you looked pretty worn out when you walked in here last night," Ron noted, waking up completely and standing next to Harry.

"Whatever I do is my business, Weasley," Draco shouted.

"Not in my house, Malfoy!"

"I wouldn't even call this a–"

Harry and Ron lunged towards Draco, wanting to strangle him.

"Hey–! Get off me, you defiled pieces of scum!" Draco yelled as Harry's hands went flying for the blonde boys neck.

"D'you hear that?" Ginny asked, starring at the ceiling.

Melaana and Hermione listened attentively.

"Sounds like someone's beingmurdered," Melaana said, frowning slightly, still dragging the hairbrush through her now straight hair. She then turned palest-white. "Oh Jesus," she whispered before discarding the brush and running out the door, followed by Ginny and Hermione.

"You-take-that-back," Harry growled, his hands still wrapped around Draco's neck.

"Get….off….damnit," Draco gasped, his hands pushing against Harry's shoulders, trying to release the stranglehold.

Ron–who was trying to flip the Slytherin boy–was being berated by Draco's bare foot, which was squished against the red head's face.

"Get your grody foot off my face, Malfoy," Ron shouted, still trying to flip the boy.

"Harry?!" Ginny's voice shouted.

The three boys froze, starring towards the door in surprise. Ginny, standing in her work clothes looking positively furious, Melaana, looking flabbergasted and standing in only a huge t-shirt, and Hermione, also wearing work clothes and looking outraged.

"What is the meaning of all this?!" Hermione asked. "Harry, get off of Malfoy–now!"

Draco pulled out of Harry's iron grip and hurried over to Melaana, rubbing his throat and coughing slightly.

"Could you two _please_ explain?" Ginny demanded.

Ron stood up from the floor, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "Uhm…" he said. "Well, Malfoy got in late last night so me and Harry asked–"

"And is there any real problem with that?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows rising.

"It was bloody two in the morning!" Harry snapped, glaring at Draco, whose face was expressionless.

Melaana took Draco's hand and lead him out into the hallway, closing the door on Ron and Harry's bewildered faces.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "Hey, is my neck all funny colored?"

Melaana didn't answer; she was to busy starring at Draco's chest. "Uhm, where's your shirt?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and seemingly interested.

"Potter and Weasley decided to be courteous and attack me while I was dressing," Draco said, smiling at her. "Now, I do have a question for you…"

"Yes?"

"Are you wearing anything underneath that?"

Melaana smacked him on the shoulder. "Yes, but don't get any ideas," she said, smiling.

Draco laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said, putting his hands on her hips.

"Bet you do anyways," the girl whispered before standing on tiptoe to kiss him. "Now, go back in there and no more fighting. I might intervene again."

Draco frowned. "Not if I could help it," he said, opening the bedroom door to see Harry and Ron confessing what they had done to an angry Ginny and Hermione.


	6. Back to Hogwarts, part One

Once they had all gotten properly dressed, everyone made their way down to breakfast, which today was pancakes and eggs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Melaana Carlson…wow…I don't really own a lot, do i…

**Warnings:** mild swearing, few sexual references

**A/N:** ah okay here we go; chapter 6. yeaay they go to Hogwarts! finally, huh? ha when writing this, I was listening to Josh Groban for like, 5 hours. Haha, that's a lot of Josh.

**Chapter 6:** To Hogwarts–Part One

Once they had all gotten properly dressed, everyone made their way down to breakfast, which today was pancakes and eggs. Fred and George were already eating, and Mrs. Weasley was by the stove, occasionally flicking her wand at the pancakes cooking in a pan atop it.

The two younger Gryffindor boys sat down at the table and began to eat, soon followed by Hermione, Ginny, and Draco. Melaana, who was trying to pull socks on as she made her way down the stairs, tripped, flying forward and landing in a pile of dirty laundry.

"I'm okay," she groaned, both her legs sticking up at a funny angle, her face plastered to someone's dirty Quidditch socks. "Gross! Whose are these?" she demanded, holding them up behind her back.

While the entire table had been laughing, Ron sheepishly stopped, causing everyone to laugh harder. "Those are mine," he said. "Put'em back; they're dirty."

"Oh, I know," Melaana said, replacing the socks back _deep_ inside the pile before sitting down next to Draco at the table.

He laughed, and under the comforting surface of the table, he took her hand and wrapped it in his own. Melaana smiled, and began helping herself to some breakfast.

Their chores for the day were simple. One was to wash the dirty clothes and hang them to dry; the other was to pick potatoes, lettuce, carrots, and tomatoes for that night's dinner. The twins, Ron, and Hermione accepted the task of picking the vegetables, while Draco, Melaana, Ginny, and Harry were left to wash the dirty clothes.

"I, for one, am _not_ washing Ron's socks," Melaana said as they heaved the laundry in their arms out into the back yard, where two large wooden buckets filled with warm soapy water were waiting.

"I'll do those," Ginny waved off. "They can't be as bad as Fred's."

They laughed at this comment and got to work, Melaana and Draco working in one bucket, Ginny and Harry working in the other.

"I wonder when we go back?" Draco wondered in a hushed voice to Melaana.

"Yeah–hey, Ginny!" Melaana said. "How much longer till Hogwarts?"

The Weasley girl laughed. "Don't you ever look at a calendar?"

"A _what_?" Draco asked, glancing at the auburn haired girl next to him, who was shaking her head and laughing.

"We have a little less than week before we leave on the train," Ginny said, dumping a huge load of underwear and socks into the bucket.

Nodding, Melaana said "Thank you" to Ginny before turning back to her work and muttering, "Have you got all your stuff for school?"

"Yes, my mother took me into Diagon Ally before dumping me off at this hovel."

The girl next to him whacked him on the back harder then he would have wanted.

"Sorry, but I'm glad she did dump me here," Draco said, grinning at Melaana, who had a sour look on her face. "I met you, didn't I?"

The girl smiled. "Yes, I suppose you did," she whispered. "In a strange, orange comforter kind of way."

Draco laughed, remembering how he and Melaana had gotten together, and how it had been on Ron's orange Chuddley Cannon bedspread.

"I do have one question for you," Draco said in a hushed voice.

"Yes?" Melaana asked, cocking her head at the boy, who was crouched over the pile of dirty laundry.

"Is this yours?" He was holding up a lacy yellow and white bra, a wide grin on his face.

"Yes, you dirty pervert," the girl hissed, a small smile on her face as well as she grabbed the bra away from him.

"Lovely taste," he soothed, continuing with the washing.

The week before the train ride to Hogwarts went by in a blur. Who knew that completing chores would make so many days go by so fast? There was only one off day–the day before going back to Hogwarts–that was bad, for both Melaana _and_ Ginny.

The two girls were by the fire, Ginny sitting cross-legged in one of the armchairs, Melaana laying in fetal position on the floor, both of them sporting pained expressions. Hermione sat with them, starring out at the darkening sky; it was surely going to rain.

Harry, Ron, and Draco walked through the back door, red faced and sweating slightly from playing a rousing game of Quidditch before the storm hit.

Draco stopped in front of the girls, starring down at Melaana, cocking his head slightly. "Uhm, what's going on?" he asked hesitantly.

"Friggen cramps," Ginny said, grimacing.

"_Oh_," the blonde said, understanding.

Melaana was swearing under her breath, her eyes tightly shut.

Draco had no idea what to do, so he went over to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a tattered gray book. Ignoring the title, Draco lay down on the floor in front of Melaana, opening the book to a random page and reading.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with quizzical expressions.

"Ginny, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, bring over two teacups. "The remedy is ready."

"Thanks mum," Ginny said, taking her cup, and Melaana muttered a shaky "Thanks" as her cup was set on the floor next to her head.

Draco watched the girl in front of him drink from the teacup, still holding the book open.

Ginny stuck her tongue out in disgust as she finished the remains of her tea.

"If you are feeling up to it," Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione and Ginny, "could you two pack for the train tomorrow; we don't want to be rushing out the door."

Hermione nodded, and Ginny grudgingly went with her friend up the stairs to their room.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked in a quiet voice, watching Mrs. Weasley out of the corner of his eyes.

"Like shit," Melaana mumbled, setting her cup back on the floor and laying down again. "This sucks."

"Also why I'm glad I was born a guy," Draco said, smiling and trying to lighten the mood.

Melaana smacked his arm, but smiled, leaning in for the kiss Draco was offering her.

Everyone woke up the next day feeling sleepy, but Ginny and Melaana were feeling happy and cramp-less. "Come on," Mrs. Weasley was saying as the eight students and herself were hurrying to the barrier into Platform 9 ¾. "Fred, George, you first."

The twins soon disappeared to the Platform.

"Ginny, you next." Ginny disappeared as well.

"Draco?" Melaana whispered to the blonde boy. "Is something wrong?"

Draco, who had been looking uneasy for a while, looked down at the beautiful auburn haired girl beside him. "Actually, I was kinda wondering how I'm going to explain _us_ to all the Slytherins," he muttered.

"Well…" Melaana said, watching Harry and Ron go through the barrier, "well…if you don't _want_ to tell them…I mean, I don't want Harry and Ron to know; they'd kill you, and I don't exactly want that to happen…"

"Yeah, I don't fancy dying anytime soon," Draco said, grinning and giving Melaana a swift kiss on her cheek.

Melaana smiled, and followed Hermione, who had just disappeared to the Platform.

The scarlet and black Hogwarts Express was sitting on the track, and many students were already inside the train, greeting old friends.

"Now, Melaana, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "you can always come to our house for the holidays and summer."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Melaana said, smiling at the woman. "So I'll see you around Christmas?"

"Oh, no," Mrs. Weasley said, laughing slightly. "I think that you all might want to stay at school for Christmas this year."

"Why would–" Melaana started, but she was cut off from the whistle.

"Go! I'll see you again after school gets out for summer," Mrs. Weasley said, shooing the girl towards the train.

"Come on," Draco said, leaning out the train door to grab Melaana's trunk.

"Have you found an empty compartment?" Melaana asked, following the blonde boy down the hall.

"Yes," the boy said, looking back and grinning at her.

The train began to move, and Melaana almost fell backwards from the motion. Draco grabbed her hand, and held her up, pulling her into an empty compartment. He helped put Melaana's trunk up into the luggage compartment before Draco heard his name being called.

"Drakie!"

"Oh no," the blonde boy said as he recognized the voice.

"What?" Melaana asked, looking up at Draco.

"It's _her_," he said, moving to shut the sliding door, but he was to late.

Pansy Parkinson stood before them, smiling widely at Draco. "Drakie!" she said again, leaping into the compartment and hugging Draco, who was standing stiffly beside Melaana.

Pansy looked at Melaana, her nose wrinkling. "Who's this?" she demanded, pulling off Draco to stare at Melaana.

The auburn haired girl blushed. "Uhm, a friend?" Draco said, glancing back and forth between Pansy and Melaana.

"Oh," Pansy said, looking Melaana up and down before smirking. "Anyways, everybody's waiting for you down the train, lets go." The Slytherin girl took Draco's hand, meaning to pull him out the door.

"Uh, actually," Draco said, breaking away from Pansy's iron grip, "I'm gonna just stay here."

"Here?" Pansy asked. She laughed once. "Whatever, Draco. You're going to be missing the party."

"How'd you know it's not a party in here, hmm?" Melaana said, piping up.

Pansy stared at Melaana. "Draco, who _is_ this girl?" she asked, pointing nonchalantly.

"My friend, now get out," Draco snarled, turning Pansy around and pushing her out the door.

"Augh! Draco!" Pansy said, nearly falling over from the motion of the moving train.

Draco shut the door, and pulling out his wand, muttered "Colloportus".

Pansy grabbed for the handle. "Draco!" she screeched, her voice muffled. "Draco Malfoy! Unlock this door _now_!"

"Aww, poor Pansy," Melaana simpered, pouting in front of the window. "Did wittle Pansy leave her wand in the other compartment?" She then stuck her tongue out and pulled the curtain down.

Draco laughed. "That was very first year Slytherin of you," he complimented, sitting down.

Melaana shrugged in a 'there-you-have-it' sort of way, sitting down next to Draco. "Now, my lovely Dragon," Melaana purred, swinging her legs around, so that they resting on the other side of Draco on the seat, "I think I remember a promise you made to me a while ago…yes?"

Draco smirked his trademark smirk at her. "Malfoy's always keep their promises," he said, taking Melaana's hands in his own and pulling out his wand again.


End file.
